


Два кубика льда внутривенно

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 20:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Сбежать от ненавистных отношений на край света? Стайлзу это почти удалось...





	Два кубика льда внутривенно

**Author's Note:**

> https://s020.radikal.ru/i723/1304/3f/2efef9110b6c.jpg Арт 
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c857628/v857628197/2ee2c/JpHd62lOA60.jpg - обложка
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Запрещено в любом виде

По комнате разносились глухие стоны и скрип кровати. Хейл надавил на поясницу Стилински, заставляя того сильнее прогнуться, и вошел по основание. Он замер, кончая. Выйдя из парня, Питер усмехнулся и, застегнув ширинку, молча ушел.

Стайлз завалился на кровать и сжал пальцами подушку до побелевших костяшек. Слезы впитались в хлопковую ткань, неприятно холодя кожу. На его спине, вокруг родинок, было несколько кровавых укусов, на бедрах остались синяки от пальцев мужчины. Стилински зажмурился, желая провалиться сквозь землю, но заставил себя встать и пойти в ванну.

Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, парень сжал кулаки. Так хотелось садануть по своему отражению. Но он, в который раз, сдержался и залез под душ. Все тело ныло, старые синяки уже выцвели, но отдавали фантомной болью.

Вода окрасилась в розовый, смывая кровь и сперму. Стайлз уже давно не получал наслаждение от секса. Его последний оргазм был несколько месяцев назад.

А все начиналось как игра. Стилински нравился жесткий, властный Питер. Его грубость в сексе. Но потом все стало заходить слишком далеко. Парень редко при ком-то раздевался, скрывая за одеждой очередной любовный «подарок».

Стайлз познакомился с Питером на одном из книжных фестивалей. Хейл был писателем. Довольно известным в своих кругах. Некоторые называли его вторым Стивеном Кингом. Ужасы, триллеры, драмы — любимые жанры Питера Хейла. Но в жизни мужчина имел мягкий, уступчивый характер. Так казалось. Пока не станешь кем-то большим, чем просто знакомым.

Они жили вместе уже восемь месяцев. И с недавних пор, Стайлз начал отсчитывать каждый день, час и минуты, когда Хейл уедет в очередную командировку.

Завтра Питер должен был улететь в Сиэтл, на презентацию новой книги. А Стайлз уже купил себе билет в Ванкувер.

***

В аэропорту было много народа. Все куда-то спешили, кого-то встречали, кого-то провожали. Слезы радости от встречи, слезы расставания. Стайлз остановился у ленты, ожидая, когда выдадут багаж. У него с собой был всего один чемодан. Одежда на первое время, ноутбук и несколько личных вещей. Телефон он выбросил еще в аэропорту Нью-Йорка. Дорогой айфон, подаренный Питером на Рождество, давно уже стал просто показушным жестом щедрости. И Стайлз с удовольствием избавился от него вместе с сим-картой, купив себе простенький самсунг.

Сбоку раздался визг, плач и грохот. Парень резко повернулся, заставая картину: маленькая девочка, лет четырех, висела на шее, упавшего на пятую точку, мужчины и рыдала. Девушка, стоящая рядом с ними, пыталась уговорить девочку отпустить его, и что они скоро обязательно прилетят снова.

Стайлз покачал головой и отвернулся. Еще одна семейная драма. Его родители тоже развелись. Мать сбежала с любовником в Вегас. Тот проиграл все свои и ее деньги, а потом бросил, найдя новую глупую простушку. Но матери повезло, она встретила приличного и обеспеченного мужчину. И теперь у Стайлза подрастала сестренка. Отец же, после ухода жены, так себе никого и не нашел. А уйдя из полиции на пенсию, занялся огородом, купив несколько акров земли.

Увидев свой чемодан, Стилински покачал головой, отгоняя мысли о горячем парне на полу. Тот был в его вкусе, только Стайлз никогда не разрушит чью-то семью. И узнав совершенно случайно, что у Питера есть гражданская жена и дочь, практически одного возраста с ним, психанув, хотел сразу уйти. Но Хейл убедил его, что с женой они уже давно не вместе, а то, что они якобы счастливая пара — пиар ход. За который женщина получает немало денег.

Стайлз тогда поверил. А потом познакомился с Малией, дочерью Питера. Та сразу похвасталась новому знакомому, что ее отец известный писатель. Что возит ее за границу, покупает брендовые шмотки. И отметила, что хочет таких же отношений, как у родителей.

Парень был растерян, не понимая, как реагировать и кому верить. Но больше этот вопрос с Хейлом он не обсуждал. Несколько раз Стилински собирал вещи. Но или не решался сделать этот шаг, или его останавливал Питер, становясь заботливым, ласковым. А через некоторое время снова все возвращалось: боль, унижения.

Естественно с большой и дружной семьей Хейл Стайлз был знаком лишь по фотографиям. Но он быстро перестал интересоваться ими. Питер уверял, что не пришло время, а потом и вовсе перестал сообщать Стайлзу, что едет к семье. Стилински бесился, но молчал.

С Джоном же Питер познакомился на первый совместный праздник. Приехав через день после рождества и показывая только самые лучшие свои качества. Но шерифа было непросто провести. И за маской вежливости, он увидел хищника. Стайлз тогда лишь отмахнулся от предупреждений отца. А сейчас ему не хватило смелости позвонить родителю и сказать, что тот был прав.

Задумавшись, он не заметил, как вышел из аэропорта. Сильный порыв ветра взъерошил его волосы, забрался под тонкую куртку. Стайлз поежился и осмотрелся. Такси по близости не было. Он пошел вдоль тротуара, надеясь найти машину. Он остановился, заметив мужчину, который прощался с девочкой. Тот счищал снег с лобового стекла. Заметив, что на него пристально смотрят, мужчина нахмурился и в свою очередь осмотрел Стилински с ног до головы.

— Проблемы?

Голос незнакомца был хриплым, но глубоким, завораживающим. Стайлз глупо хлопнул ресницами и, поежившись, осмотрелся.

— Ага… такси нет.

Брюнет лишь пожал плечами и, сбросив последний снег, пошел к водительскому месту. Сев, он завел мотор и опустил стекло со стороны пассажирского сидения.

— Залезай.

Стайлз помедлил: стоит ли садиться в машину к незнакомцу? Но когда ветер с новой силой забрался к нему под кофту, быстро залез на пассажирское. Багаж он кинул на заднее сидение.

— Спасибо…

Мужчина кивнул и включил печку на максимум.

— Куда тебе? — он вырулил на дорогу, посигналив дамочке на шевроле, которая, перепутав право и лево, чуть не въехала им в бок. — Чертовы курицы.

Стайлз прыснул в кулак, вспомнив как недавно одна маленькая цыпа висела у мужчины на шее, размазывая по вороту свитера сопли.

— Так куда?

— А… — Стилински посмотрел на заснеженную улицу и вздохнул. — В отель?.. Я здесь впервые… и…

— У нас тут единственный отель.

Стайлз нахмурился и проводил взглядом аэропорт. Парень уснул в самолете, а проснулся уже при приземлении. Но в Ванкувере точно не может быть всего один отель.

— Как один?..

— Вот так, — мужчина закурил и чуть приоткрыл окно, впуская в салон свежий, зимний воздух. — Ты хоть знаешь, где ты? — незнакомец глянул на Стайлза и скривил одну сторону губ в подобие улыбки. Парень залип на его губах, но когда мужчина нетерпеливо кашлянул, встрепенулся и полез в карман за билетом.

— Вот черт… я же покупал в Ванкувер… а… как… — он поморщился, вспоминая, что в кассе сильно нервничал и на какие-то вопросы девушки-кассира отвечал только «да».

— Дерек.

— А?

— Я Дерек.

— Оу… Ста… Стайлз, — сперва парень хотел представиться своим настоящим именем. Но все же не стал. Уж тут Хейл вряд ли его найдет. На границе Канады и Аляски. В маленьком заснеженном городке, где хоть и был аэропорт, но часто неработающий из-за нелетной погоды.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Дерек нахмурился. Он уже давно докурил и что-то пытался донести до задумавшегося Стайлза.

— Да?..

— У нас съезд каких-то ученых. Все места в отеле заняты.

Стайлз закусил губу и посмотрел на быстро темнеющее небо за окном.

— Могу предложить комнату. В аренду.

Стилински снова что-то заставило помедлить с ответом. Но других вариантов не было. Искать так же частный дом сейчас не представлялось возможным.

— Я не маньяк, — мужчина истолковал молчание по-своему.

— О… да не в том… то есть, я даже и не думал!

Дерек тихо рассмеялся и включил радио.

— Вот и решили.

***

Стайлз лежал в полнейшей тишине и темноте. Он был измотан, но никак не мог уснуть. Еще немного помучившись, он встал, завернулся в плед и спустился вниз. Зайдя на кухню, он включил электрический чайник и сел за стол.

Дом у Дерека был двухэтажный. Две спальни на втором этаже, одна ванная комната на первом, совмещенная с туалетом, кухня-столовая и небольшая, но уютная гостиная с камином. С настоящим, а не искусственным, как у Питера в дорогущем пентхаусе на Манхеттене. Да и сам Питер был весь искусственный. Как бы он не уверял, что так отлично выглядит от природы, Стайлз знал, что тот колол себе ботокс, делал пару раз подтяжки. Конечно Питер следил за своим питанием и посещал фитнес-центр, где флиртовал с одним из инструкторов. Стилински даже подозревал, что они трахались.

Из раздумий парня вывел щелчок кнопки чайника. Заварив себе чай, Стайлз перебрался в гостиную, залезая с ногами на диван и грея руки о чашку. В комнате, куда его определил Дерек, было убрано и застелено свежее белье. Но видно, что комнатой недавно пользовались. Видимо, там спала малышка. Стайлз обнаружил пару оберток от шоколадок, спрятанные между тумбой и стеной. А в шкафу, куда убрал чемодан, на самой нижней полке, обнаружил плюшевого единорога. Он так и не спросил у мужчины про его семью. Да и стоило ли? Стайлз допил чай и незаметно уснул на диване.

***

— Тебе не понравилась комната?

Стилински нахмурился и поставил на стол чашку с кофе.

— Почему? — мотнув головой, он улыбнулся. — Мне просто не спалось, и я решил выпить молока… но нашел лишь чай и кофе, а потом уснул…

Дерек нахмурился, но кивнул и отставил пустую тарелку.

— Молоко выпила Дженни. Я не успел купить, — он промолчал, что вообще его не пьет.

— Хм… Дженни?..

— Дженнифер. Дочь Лоры.

Стайлз все еще вопросительно смотрел на него.

— Лора — сестра. Моя.

Парень задержал дыхание и немного резковато выдохнул.

— Оу. Круто.

Он отвернулся к плите, накладывая себе порцию яичницы. Вот теперь все точно было плохо. У Стайлза не было поводов сдерживать свою симпатию.

— А кем ты работаешь? — Стайлз уже почти доел свой завтрак, заметив, что Дерек ищет ключи от машины.

— Я развожу ездовых собак. Хаски, маламуты.

— Ого. А участвуешь в соревнованиях?

— Раньше, — Дерек, больше ничего не говоря, вышел из кухни. А через минуту послышался радостный лай.

Стайлз, убрав со стола и помыв посуду, оделся и вышел из дома. Ветер тут же накинулся на него. Стилински кое-как запахнул поплотнее воротник и огляделся. Дерек стоял возле вольера, где было не меньше десяти собак. В соседнем вольере было поменьше, а чуть дальше был вольер всего с одним псом.

— Ты бы еще футболку надел, — мужчина нахмурился, осматривая парня.

— У меня теплее ничего нет… — Стайлз развел руками, но тут же обхватил себя, начиная дрожать.

— Я закончу, и съездим в город. Иди в дом.

Стилински кивнул и, стуча зубами, забежал в прихожую.

***

— Эй, выходи.

Стайлз пригрелся в машине и не заметил, как уснул. Он потянулся и зевнул. Они были в городе на одной из улиц, где в ряд стояли одноэтажные домики. Стилински вышел из машины и зашел за Дереком в один из домов. Как оказалось это всё были магазины.

Выбрав себе одежду, Стайлз долго сокрушался, что они не принимают карты. Дерек лишь закатил глаза и оплатил покупки. Зайдя еще в парочку магазинов, Хейл купил продукты и молоко, корм для собак, что-то еще, предназначение чего Стайлз не понял. Весь путь обратно, Стайлз уверял Дерека, что отдаст ему деньги. Только банкомат найдет. Эта была личная карта Стайлза, кредитку Питера он оставил на столе, вместе с ключами от квартиры и дорогими подарками.

Когда они приехали, Дерек выгрузил продукты на кухню, а Стайлз убедил его, что сам приготовит обед. А мужчина может заняться своими делами.

Решив приготовить пасту с соусом, Стайлз медленно помешивал соус, смотря в окно на медленно падающие снежинки. Ему оставался последний курс колледжа, но он лучше останется без образования, чем проведет еще год с Хейлом. К тому же, он планировал все же попасть в Ванкувер и там доучиться.

Он задумался, не заметив прихода Дерека. Тот подошел к нему со спины и что-то спросил, обдавая ухо парня горячим дыханием. Стайлз резко вскинулся, ударяя затылком Дерека в нос, развернулся и заехал ему коленом в пах.

Лопатка выпала у Стилински из рук, он с ужасом смотрел на осевшего на пол мужчину.

— Господи… Господи… прости…

Он помог ему подняться и сесть на стул. Из носа кровь не шла, но болело ощутимо.

— Ты всегда такой?..

Дерек поморщился и прикрыл глаза. Стайлз ударил вполсилы по паху, так что мужчина быстро пришел в себя. Стилински достал из холодильника два пива и с виноватым видом протянул одну бутылку Дереку.

— Прости…

— Хорошо извиняться моим же алкоголем, — Дерек улыбнулся и вздохнул. — Я сам не должен был так подкрадываться.

— Прости…

Стайлз сделал глоток, а потом почувствовал запах горелого.

— Вот черт! — парень вскочил, выключая газ и морщась. — Сгорело…

— Ну осталась паста, а в банках есть готовый соус.

— Да… но это не то… — Стайлз вздохнул и выбросил свою стряпню.

Поев, Дерек снова ушел на улицу. Стайлз пока не решался выходить из дома. Собак он любил, но все же опасался. Даже самый милый пес может укусить.

Вернувшись уже затемно, мужчина развел камин и сел на диван, взяв книгу. Стайлз присоединился к нему, осматривая комнату повнимательней.

— А телевизор или компьютер у тебя есть?

Дерек оторвался от чтения и поднял на него глаза. Стайлз только сейчас заметил, что мужчина в очках.

— Тебе идет…

Дерек изогнул бровь, но лишь ответил:

— Ни телевизора, ни компьютера. И телефон у меня самый простой, — он снова вернулся к чтению.

— И как тебе не скучно…

Дерек еще немного почитал, но слыша фоном горестные вздохи парня, отложил книгу и посмотрел на него.

— У меня есть настольные игры, книги, собаки, и иногда я езжу в город в паб.

— Оооо… а… ну… — Стайлз замялся, посмотрел Дереку в глаза и выдал: — Секс?

Он сам не понял, зачем это спросил. Стилински покраснел и отвел взгляд, теребя край кофты длинными пальцами. Дерек довольно долго молчал, наслаждаясь смущением и нервозностью парня. И так и не ответил.

***

— Ты уверен, что стоит?..

Стайлз стоял у двери вольера, где были маламуты. Их головы были на уровне талии парня, а мощным телам пушистый мех придавал еще большие габариты.

— Они чуют страх. Не бойся, и они ничего тебе не сделают.

Парень нерешительно сделал шаг в вольер и замер, когда к нему подошел один из псов и обнюхал. Стайлз протянул ему раскрытую ладонь, и тот, помедлив, лизнул.

— Это Джерси. Самый дружелюбный.

Пес, осмелев, начал лизать парню руку, бешено виляя хвостом.

— Господи… он напоминает мне моего школьного друга… — Стайлз улыбнулся и присел, позволяя собаке лизать ему лицо. — Хороший мальчик, — Стилински запустил пальцы собаке в шерсть. Дерек проследил за его действиями, но тут получил пинок под колено головой от вожака.

— Ох, Рик. Про тебя никто не забыл, — мужчина погладил его по лобастой голове и подтолкнул к Стайлзу.

Пес подошел к Стилински и, рыкнув на Джерси, который метнулся в сторону и поджал хвост, стал обнюхивать парня. Через десять минут, Стайлз вышел из вольера, весь зализанный.

— Чудесные собачки…

Дерек усмехнулся и кивнул на соседний вольер.

— Это хаски.

Стайлз нахмурился переводя взгляд с одного вольера на другой.

— Я как-то не вижу разницы…

— Но она есть.

Мужчина зашел первым, Стайлз следом. На него тут же накинулись собаки, радостно виляя хвостами и выпрашивая что-нибудь вкусненькое своими честными и печальными глазами.

— Даже не вздумай им верить. Они только поели.

Стайлз вздохнул и погладил одну из собак.

— Прости, дружок, папочка сказал нельзя.

Дерек замер и повернулся к Стилински.

— Ролевые игры?

Стайлз вспыхнул и закусил губу. Дереку определенно нравилось смущать парня.

— А кто на них ездит?..

— Еще никто. Им всего четыре месяца. Скоро надо будет их рассаживать, они все на продажу.

Стайлз осмотрел собак.

— Какие же они вырастут… — помолчав, он спросил. — А маламуты?

— А маламуты мои. Иногда катаюсь.

— Но я читал, что им надо постоянно тренироваться…

— Хочешь этим заняться? — Дерек вопросительно изогнул бровь, а Стайлз замахал руками.

— Ну уж нет… я не умею…

— Послезавтра я поеду к Мэгги, на санях, возьму тебя с собой.

— Мэгги?

— Да. К ней приносят шкуры охотники, она их выделывает. Нужно будет купить несколько.

Стайлз кивнул и улыбнулся, когда одна из собак принесла ему мячик.

***

Они съездили до дома Маргарет, а обратно попали в снегопад. Стайлзу, несмотря на почти отмороженные пальцы, понравилось кататься. Дерек даже дал ему управлять собаками, конечно под присмотром.

В доме было прохладно, и пока они разводили камин, оставались в одежде. Заварив чай и принеся пледы, Стайлз снял верхнюю одежду и уселся у огня. Дерек присоединился к нему чуть позже, достав из своих запасов виски.

— Ого…

Дерек добавил алкоголь себе в кофе, а Стайлзу налил стопку.

— Быстрее согреешься…

Стайлз посмотрел на мужчину в свете костра и выпил залпом. Приблизившись, он прошептал:

— Я знаю способ лучше…

Он закрыл глаза и прижался к губам мужчины. Дерек сперва не отвечал, а когда Стайлз был готов уже извиниться и отсесть, мужчина повалил его на шкуры и впился в губы страстным поцелуем. Стайлз сперва ответил, но потом напрягся, пытаясь вырваться. Дерек отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза. Стилински загнанно и испуганно дышал. Мужчина нахмурился и приподнялся на локтях.

— Что-то не так?..

Стайлз облизал губы и мотнул головой.

— Все… хорошо…

— Непохоже.

Дерек слез с него, садясь по-турецки и внимательно рассматривая парня.

— Расскажешь? — тут у него зазвонил телефон. Дерек дотянулся до столика, отвечая. — Хейл слушает.

Стайлзу показалось, что он ослышался. Парень распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот, испуганно смотря на Дерека. Тот, быстро закончив разговор, подался вперед, пытаясь дотронуться до парня.

— Что такое?.. Ты меня пугаешь…

Стайлз нервно дернулся и сел:

— Ты… Хейл?

— Ну да, Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз покачал головой и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться.

— А звонил?..

— А звонил ему я, — Питер прошел в гостиную и сложил руки на груди.

***

Стайлз нервно хрустел пальцами, сидя в комнате на втором этаже. Услышав в трубке голос Питера, Стилински подумал, что бредит, но Хейл и правда здесь. Внизу. А Дерек его племянник. Так повезти могло только Стайлзу.

В горле все пересохло от волнения. Он не представлял, что Питер наговорит Дереку. И как Хейл вообще его нашел? Может Дерек изначально знал, кто такой Стайлз и… Дверь открылась, и в комнату зашел Питер.

— Аэропорт закрыли на несколько дней. Из-за метели.

Он прошел к окну и отодвинул шторку. Посмотрев на улицу, он поморщил нос. Питер никогда не понимал желание племянника перебраться в этот забытый богом городок и разводить шавок. Дерек был подающим большие надежды баскетболистом, пока не получил травму, а бывшая жена не отсудила у него практически все.

— Ты рад моему приезду, детка?

Хейл повернулся к Стайлзу, нежно улыбаясь. Только парень ни на минуту не поверил в это.

— Я… я…

— О да, ты. Зачем же надо было бежать так далеко? — Питер медленно прохаживался по комнате, осматриваясь. — Я вернулся из поездки. Но застал лишь пустую квартиру и мои подарки.

Хейл резко остановился около парня, схватил его за воротник кофты и поднял на ноги.

— Знаешь, Мечислав. Всему приходит конец. И моему терпению.

Питер оскалился и, отпустив воротник, аккуратно пригладил помявшуюся ткань, но в следующий момент ударил Стайлза кулаком в лицо. Стилински вскрикнул и упал на колени, закрывая глаз, который тут же стал заплывать. Питер уже замахнулся снова, как на лестнице раздались торопливые шаги.

— Повезло тебе. Сейчас.

Питер вышел за дверь, уверяя, что Стайлз такой неуклюжий, споткнулся и упал, создавая шум. Он не дал Дереку зайти внутрь, а увел его вниз.

Стилински даже не понимал, что его бьет нервная дрожь, пока не прокусил до крови губу. Ему нужно было в ванну, но она была на первом этаже. А это значит, пройти мимо Хейлов. Выдохнув и попытавшись взять себя в руки, он все же встал и тихо стал спускаться вниз.

Голоса раздавались из кухни, поэтому, как можно тихо, Стайлз завернул к ванной. Зайдя, он запер дверь и включил ледяную воду. Намочив полотенце, он прижал ткань к глазу, зашипев от резкой боли.

— Стайлз? — Дерек пару раз стукнул в дверь, но, не дождавшись ответа, ушел.

Стилински долго просидел в ванной, потом тихо вернулся на второй этаж, заходя в комнату и запирая дверь. Питер же, не решившийся больше открыто демонстрировать свою агрессию, переночевал на диване в гостиной.

***

Долго прятаться у Стайлза не вышло бы, и он спустился к обеду. Дерека дома не было, он уехал в город насчет продажи собак. Питер сидел за столом, что-то читая в своем планшете и попивая кофе.

— Встал?

Стилински молча кивнул и прошел к плите, ставя чайник.

— Как спалось?

Стайлз снова промолчал. Он слышал, как Питер вздохнул, сделал глоток, положил планшет и встал, громко отодвигая стул.

— Мечислав. Я задал вопрос.

Парень вздрогнул, ощутив на нежной коже за ухом дыхание.

— Я… я…

Питер рассмеялся и, схватив парня за плечо, развернул к себе лицом.

— Ты мой, Мечислав. Ты понял? — Питер провел кончиками пальцев около подбитого глаза парня. — Мой. И уйдешь ты от меня только на тот свет.

Хейл посмотрел на Стилински и щелкнул его по носу, нежно улыбаясь.

— Я так соскучился, детка.

Стайлз замер, когда Хейл его обнял. Он не верил ему, ожидая после порции нежностей боль. Но Питер, больше ничего не сделав, отошел от Стайлза и сел за стол, снова погружаясь в планшет.

Забыв, зачем приходил, Стайлз бегом вернулся в комнату и запер дверь. Он так надеялся, что этот кошмар кончится. Порой у него были мысли о несчастных случаях с Хейлом. Как того сбивает машина, или он падает в незакрытый люк, ломая себе шею, или тонет в бассейне… Стайлзу очень бы пошел траур. А сейчас Стилински хотел схватить нож, которым недавно резал помидоры для яичницы, и всадить Хейлу промеж глаз, в сердце и пах. Он испугался своего желания и сбежал.

***

Дерек вернулся к полуночи. Метель занесла дороги, и даже его внедорожник не смог проехать с первого раза. Зайдя в дом, он отряхнулся и посмотрел на диван, где снова спал дядя.

Питер вчера убеждал его, что Стайлз сбежал от отца, который был против их отношений. Но радости от встречи с Хейлом-старшим у Стайлза Дерек не заметил. Он не стал заходить в гостиную, а, разувшись, сразу поднялся на второй этаж. Помедлив, все же постучал тихо в дверь к Стилински. Дерек услышал копошение и тихо произнес:

— Это Дерек…

Но в ответ была тишина. Мужчина вздохнул и ушел к себе. Лезть в чужие отношения он не собирался. Хотя Стайлз сам поцеловал его. Но когда Дерек перехватил инициативу, Стилински зажался. Видимо не все так у них с Питером радужно, как утверждал последний.

Утром Дерек все же застал Стайлза на кухне. Тот не успел сбежать наверх. Мужчина отнял его руки от лица и застыл в ужасе.

— Что это? — он гневно сжал челюсти, что выступили желваки.

— Стой… стой, Дерек!.. я… я сам… — Стайлз был так напуган, что выдавал себя с потрохами.

— Сам, говоришь? Напоролся на кулак Питера?

— Что за шум, мальчики? — Хейл-старший зашел на кухню и осмотрел парней. — Мне стоит начать ревновать? — он мило улыбнулся и сложил руки на груди.

— Тебе стоит начать молиться, — Дерек сделал к нему шаг, но его перехватил за руку Стайлз.

— Дерек… пожалуйста… Дерек…

Оба Хейла сверлили друг друга враждебными взглядами. Дерек никогда не любил своего дядю. Вечно милый со всеми из семьи, а за глаза поливающий грязью, любящий только себя, ищущий во всем выгоду. Питер усмехнулся и склонил голову на бок:

— Слышишь, Дерек? Мы сами разберемся.

— А Кэролайн знает о нем?

Питер сжал челюсти и сверкнул глазами, но через секунду уже мило улыбался.

— Хочешь ей рассказать?

Стайлз так и стоял позади Дерека, сжимая его руку трясущимися пальцами. Он боялся, что Питер совсем слетит с катушек и сделает что-то племяннику.

— Дерек, не надо…

Хейл-младший вздохнул и повернулся к Стайлзу.

— Я тебе никто, но мой совет — уходи от Питера.

Стилински нервно дернул бровью и, не выдержав напряжения, истерически засмеялся. Он прекратил только, когда Дерек насильно влил ему что-то в горло. Виски. Алкоголь обжег глотку и заставил закашляться. Из глаз выступили слезы.

— Успокойся.

Дерек сидел на корточках перед Стайлзом, которого усадил на стул. Питера на кухне не было.

— Он уезжает, — Дерек говорил шепотом. — Ты можешь остаться тут…

Стайлз всхлипнул, отрицательно качая головой.

— Нет… нет… все хорошо… правда… — он поднял руку, чтобы погладить Дерека по щеке, но, так и не решившись, опустил.

Через полчаса после происшествия на кухне Питер спустил чемодан Стилински со второго этажа и, молча посмотрев на Дерека, вышел из дома. Стайлз уже сидел в такси. Он зарылся носом в воротник куртки и смотрел перед собой. Дерек вышел на крыльцо в одной тонкой хенли, складывая руки на груди и напряженно смотря на парня. Стайлз так и не обернулся.

***

— Мне обязательно надо участвовать в этом цирке?

Лора поправила брату галстук и нахмурилась.

— Сегодня помолвка Малии.

— Мы с ней так тесно общаемся… — Дерек фыркнул и закатил глаза. — Да, Боже, Лора, и так сойдет!

Мать, не теряя времени, позвала свою подругу с незамужней дочерью, которая весь вечер строила Дереку глазки. Но когда тот рассказал, где он живет и чем занимается, конечно во многом все преувеличив, девушку как ветром сдуло. Подняв бокал и подмигнув взбешенной матери, Дерек повернулся к столу с закусками.

Он потянулся к канапе, как в него врезалось тело.

— Черт! — Дерек облил свой дорогущий смокинг шампанским. — Смотри куда прешь, олень!

Он поднял глаза и застыл. Перед ним действительно был олень. Стайлз.

Стилински замер, тараща свои большие глаза, в которых отражался свет от хрусталя, и они становились не человеческого, кошачьего цвета — желтыми.

— Оу… Дерек…

— Стайлз, — мужчина моргнул и осмотрелся в поисках Питера. Тот стоял с группой таких же чопорных и заносчивых мудаков, как и он.

— Ты прилетел…

— А ты все с ним? — Хейл снова поймал взгляд парня и ждал ответа.

— Я… я здесь с Лидией… Она лучшая подруга Малии.

Дерек усмехнулся и кивнул, рассматривая парня.

— Ты похудел.

— Учеба… последний курс…

— И Питер Хейл.

— Дерек… — Стайлз нервно заломил пальцы и опустил голову.

— Ты все еще с ним?

Стилински промолчал. Да и так было понятно. Дерек, больше не говоря ни слова, ушел.

***

Стайлз был весь в черном. Он стоял рядом с Малией, которая ревела у него на плече. Она только развелась с мужем, как скончался ее отец. Никто точно не смог сказать отчего умер мужчина. Питер каждый месяц проверял свое здоровье. А тут сердечная недостаточность.

Парень кинул на крышку гроба бордовую розу и отвел взгляд. Здесь была жена Хейла, как выяснилось они были не разведены. По ее щекам текли скупые слезы, которые она скорей всего вызывала, щипая себя.

Стилински обвел взглядом скорбящих. Здесь были коллеги, несколько знаменитостей, даже любовник из спортзала, а вот семья собралась далеко не вся. У Лоры заболела Дженни, и они не смогли вылететь из Калифорнии. Кора, не любившая дядю всеми фибрами души, наотрез отказалась переносить свое путешествие в Европу и улетела на рассвете дня похорон. Дерека тоже среди них не было.

Последний раз они виделись на помолвке Малии. Дерек не пришел на свадьбу, послав по почте подарок и поздравления. Питер видел тогда, как они разговаривали, и ждал, что Стилински попытается уйти. Но Стайлз стал спокойным, послушным. Молча угождал Хейлу, всегда ждал его, готовил ужин, делал массаж. Сперва Питера напрягала такая покладистость, но потом он закрутил еще один роман с новой звездой телесериалов, и Стайлз стал восприниматься как нечто повседневное.

Лидия Мартин, та самая звезда, стояла по другую руку от Стайлза. Вуаль на ее шляпке закрывала лицо, оставляя только ярко красные губы. Она сжимала локоть парня, иногда тихо что-то шепча. Стайлз чуть склонил к ней голову и прислушался. Лидия напевала какую-то грустную песню о предательстве, мести и смерти.

Стайлз последний раз кинул взгляд на гроб и ушел, уводя с собой девушек.

***

Стилински потянулся и прикрыл глаза. Пиджак висел у него на плече, а развязанный галстук болтался на шее. Лифт тренькнул, останавливаясь на нужном этаже. Парень вышел и не спеша дошел до номера люкс.

Осмотрев пустой коридор, достал ключ-карту и провел ей по замку. Войдя в номер, Стайлз не стал включать свет. Он прошел в гостиную. Кинув пиджак на диван, налил себе виски на два пальца и подошел к окну, откуда открывался вид на город. Сделав всего глоток, он отставил бокал и пошел в ванну.

Стайлз задремал в джакузи, проснувшись от дрожи — вода была ледяной. Он осмотрел себя внимательно в зеркало, видя старые шрамы на теле и чувствуя рубцы на душе. Не надев халат, вышел в спальню.

В комнате был полумрак. Освещением были только огни города: свет реклам, соседних домов. Он прошел к кровати и откинул одеяло, осматривая тело мужчины. У того были завязаны глаза, во рту был кляп, а руки и ноги привязаны к спинкам кровати. Сам он был полностью обнажен.

Слегка улыбнувшись, Стилински наклонился к своему пленнику и подул на его живот. Мужчина дернулся, просыпаясь, и сдавленно застонал. Стайлз забрался на кровать, устраиваясь между широко разведенных ног мужчины, и склонился к его паху. Облизавшись, он подул на лобковые волосы и зарылся лицом в пах, почувствовав, как дернулся член любовника. Стайлз выпрямился и снял с глаз мужчины повязку. На него тут же сердито уставились два зеленых с ореховыми крапинками глаза.

— Ты ждал меня?..

Стайлз улыбнулся и наклонился к груди Дерека. Провел языком по соскам и спустился во впадинку пупка.

— Ты правильно не пошел. Там было так скучно, — Стилински закатил глаза и обхватил пальцами член мужчины. — Надо было и мне остаться…

Он хитро улыбнулся и вновь склонился к паху Хейла. Взяв сразу наполовину член в рот, он, немедля, начал сосать. Облизав со всех сторон головку, придержал член рукой и спустился губами к яйцам Дерека. Вылизав их, Стайлз прошелся по краю ягодицы, едва не касаясь ануса. Дерек дернулся и что-то гневно промычал, сдвинув брови.

Стайлз облизал рот и забрался на его бедра. Он склонился к шее мужчины и провел пальцами по засосам, которые сам же и оставил прошлым вечером. Он убрал кляп и посмотрел Хейлу в глаза.

— Ты больной, Стилински, — Дерек выдохнул и прищурился. — Развяжи меня, — он снова дернулся, но замер, почувствовав боль в запястьях.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и двинул бедрами, проезжаясь по паху мужчины промежностью.

— Если только ты будешь себя хорошо вести… — он кокетливо повел плечом и закусил нижнюю губу.

Хейл рыкнул и вскинул бедра. Стилински, тихо засмеявшись, освободил руки мужчины, и тут же был скинут. Дерек освободил свои ноги и, встав с кровати, вышел из комнаты.

Стайлз смотрел на светлеющее небо, когда почувствовал, как к его спине прижались. Он лежал на боку лицом к окну, а Хейл расположился сзади, приподнимая ногу парня и входя в него одним плавным толчком до конца.

— Мммм… — Стайлз закатил глаза от удовольствия и сжал в себе член любовника.

Дерек выдохнул ему в волосы на затылке и задал медленный темп. Уже на грани оргазма, обхватил член любовника, лаская его в такт своим движениям. Мужчина сперва заставил кончить парня, следом спуская внутрь желанного и любимого тела. Стайлз чуть повернул голову, благодарно целуя Дерека. Они долго ласкались языками, пока не начали засыпать. Хейл укрыл их одеялом и прижал парня к себе покрепче.

Стилински терпел год. Но что это по сравнению с вечностью, которую теперь проведет с любимым человеком? Закрывая глаза, он заметил пузырек на прикроватной тумбочке с бесцветной жидкостью. Стайлз наконец-то мог с уверенностью сказать, что завтрашний день будет действительно счастливым.


End file.
